Rhapsody
by blackfireandredroses
Summary: A collection of five oneshots for Harry and Draco, set within the time line of the GoF to after the events of DH. Both of the boys are stressed with everything that is happening to them, especially the return of the Dark Lord. It puts their already fragile relationship in danger of shattering, unless they can convince each other that they'll always be on their side.
1. Reassurance

All was quiet in the dorm room. The excitement had finally died down enough for everyone to be passed out snoring. All except one person.

Harry quietly sat up in bed, put his glasses on and looked around at the other boys he shared his dorm room. He could hear Ron and Neville both snoring softly, and Dean and Seamus were passed out haphazardly across their beds. The brunette smiled and carefully slipped out of bed. He slipped on some shoes and his jumper and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map from where there were folded under his pillow.

Sneaking out had become easier and easier over the years. Considering he had gotten an early start in his first year, it wasn't that big of a surprise. He checked the map in his hand by a torch on the wall. He could see a pair of foot prints quickly making their way to the fourth corridor in the dungeons. Harry smirked and picked up his pace to meet them.

The door to the empty storage room was open and he walked inside before closing it behind him. He took the cloak off and was immediately tackled to the point that he almost fell back and hit the door.

"Miss me?" he chuckled softly into feather soft hair.

"Shut up, Potter," the other said against his chest as he held onto him tightly.

Harry just smiled and tightened his grip on the pretty platinum blonde in his arms. He and Draco had been meeting in secret since the beginning of their third year. After everything that had happened with the Chamber of Secrets opening, they had surprisingly started being nicer to each other. With all the drama last year with the escaped Sirius Black, Harry had taken to wandering the castle a lot at night. He had just needed some time to himself.

That was where Draco, still Malfoy at that point, had found him. At first it was to sneer and tease him a bit. They were on nicer terms, but they still weren't friends then. He then saw how tired and…well…scared the other boy was. Harry was only thirteen, and had thought that a madman murderer was out to kill him. He'd already been through a lot in his young life.

Neither could explain what had happened after that. It had started with simply meeting up to talk about their problems. Malfoy surprisingly had quite a few of his own. They forged an…odd bond. It was nice to have someone to talk to who could somewhat understand them. Neither could go to their own friends, since they would pass it off as them over thinking things.

It was near the end of last year that their relationship had, again, changed. They had been arguing on and off all last year because of the incident with Buckbeak, and Harry had caught Draco muttering something about how Harry seemed to care more for that 'beast' than for him. When called out on it, Draco had blushed, yes blushed, and denied it immediately. Harry had pressed the issue and it ended….

With Draco's lips pressed against his own.

It had been surprising, and Draco had bolted right after that. It had taken almost a week of passing notes to get Draco to meet up with him again. It took about an hour of pestering to get a straight answer out of him. Draco had a crush on him. A pretty big one.

Now, a year later, they were dating. Harry had slowly been developing feelings for the blonde. They had kissed and slightly groped, but never really went any further. Both thought it was too soon. With Harry being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, things had changed again between them.

"I hope you're happy," Draco said, his face still buried in Harry's chest. "I was terrified today!" He moved back enough to shoot a glare up at him. "You could have died!"

"But I didn't," he tried to assure him.

"But you could have! And there are still two more tasks to go!" The blonde wasn't happy. Harry had explained that he hadn't put his name into the goblet, and Draco believed him, unlike that blasted Weasley.

Harry cupped the blonde's face in his hands. "It'll be alright, Dray," he told him. "I'm not planning on dying at any point in this tournament."

That didn't help. "I don't want you to die at all, Potter." He pouted cutely. He would deny ever pouting, though.

Harry moved an arm around his waist. "I won't," he assured, he leaned in and covered those pale lips before he could say anything else.

The kiss started off soft and sweet. Draco eventually relaxed against Harry's chest and moved his arms around his neck. Harry moved both arms around his waist and leaned into him to deepen the kiss. He swiped his tongue over the blonde's lips. Draco opened his mouth to him so Harry could push his tongue into his mouth.

He flicked his tongue over Draco's trying to get him to play along. It didn't take much coaxing to get the blonde to respond. As usual, he played hard to get by fighting Harry for dominance. Harry let him have his fun before he pinned his tongue down and started exploring his mouth. He had backed the blonde up against a wall, pinning him to it with his own body.

Draco softly moaned against his lips as their bodies pressed together. He tangled his hands in Harry's unruly hair and tugged on it when he felt the need to breathe overrun the pleasure of snogging his boyfriend. He panted softly, Harry equally out of breath. The raven smiled at him.

"It'll be alright," he said again.

Draco looked up at him, making sure that the other meant what he said. He sighed and hugged him tight again. "It had better be, Harry. I'll kill you if you die."

Harry laughed a little. He chose not to point out the flaw in that statement. "I know you will," he said again. "But really, how could I die and leave you alone? You'd only get into trouble without me."

Draco smiled a little against Harry's chest. "Whatever helps you stay alive, Harry."

Harry tightened his grip on him. "I'll always come back to you. I can't stay away."

Draco sighed softly again, feeling a little better. He would worry with each new task Harry would have to do, but he did feel a little better about it. He knew how Harry was about keeping his word.

**Cute little fluffy thing to start off with *kitty smile* I'm hoping to have this completely posted soon. I already have the next chapter and part of the third done, so definitely sometime this week. Reviews are always appreciated ^ ^**


	2. Restlessness

Draco had barely seen Harry this year. He barely even got any letters from him that summer. He knew that things were going to be a lot harder now that the Dark Lord had returned. It didn't help that he was staying in Draco's home. That was why he really wanted to see Harry. He was scared. And he was sure that Harry was too.

School wasn't exactly the getaway he was hoping for. Thanks to the Ministry going overboard with the Dark Lord rising, insisting that it wasn't true, and that Umbridge lady making things all that more difficult. It was a while until Harry and Draco could meet up in their usual spot in the dungeons.

Harry was there before Draco for once, and he held his arms out to him once the door was closed and locked behind him. Draco immediately went to him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry's grip on him was tight, as if he was afraid to let go.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, his head on Harry's shoulder.

The raven sighed. "I think I am. You?"

Draco shrugged in response.

Harry sighed again. "Yeah. I figured that."

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked, moving to look up at him.

Harry looked back as he set his forehead against Draco's. "I'm not sure. There's so much going on, and Dumbledore won't talk to me."

"Really? He won't?" That was surprising.

Harry leaned against the wall and pulled Draco against his chest. "We really need to be careful," he said softly.

Draco bit his lip. "Careful as in?"

Another sigh. "We should probably…limit our time together."

"What?" Draco pushed away from him. "Why?"

Harry looked at him levelly, "Draco, your father is a Death Eater. His master wants me dead. It's too dangerous."

"Why?" Draco snapped again. "Damn it, Harry, we've been dating for almost two years and we're still sneaking around! Why can't we tell anyone?"

"You know why," Harry snapped back. The blonde could tell that he was stressed, but this was almost too much for him.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" he cried. "This whole charade. Pretending to hate you when you know I love you." He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He knew Malfoys didn't cry, but this had been bothering him all summer. Why were they still keeping it a secret? He didn't understand. He'd rather be on Harry's side than his father's. The Dark Lord scared the crap out of him and he knew the man wouldn't hesitate to kill off his entire family for some stupid reason. He loved his parents, but he wanted to feel safe. Like he did when he was with Harry.

Harry pulled the reluctant Draco towards him again and caught his lips in a kiss. He held onto Draco's hair to keep him from pulling away as he kissed him hard. He pried the other's mouth open with his tongue. He felt the blonde slowly, very slowly, relaxing against him. He knew this was hard on Draco, but he wasn't going to endanger him. It would be better if others didn't know about them. That way Voldemort couldn't use Draco against him. Or Draco's family against Draco. No. He wouldn't put him through that. He just needed his little dragon to understand.

He pulled his mouth away and moved his lips to the pale neck. He licked and nipped down the column to wear his robes got in the way. He pushed the fabric to the side so he could suck on a soft spot on his lover's skin. Draco had relaxed against him, gripping Harry's robes in his hands. His head was tilted to allow him access to his skin.

He buried his face in the other's neck and held onto him tightly. He continued his attack on the pale skin as he slipped his hands under the robe and shirt to touch the warm skin on the other's back. He ran a hand up and down over the spine, making Draco shiver against him. He pulled his head up to kiss him again as his other hand moved around to the front and found a nipple to tease. Draco gasped as the nub was flicked and arched against Harry.

Harry turned them around so Draco was against the wall. He slipped down onto his knees in front of him and palmed his length through his pants and underwear. Draco moaned softly, his cheeks flushed. He looked down at Harry, wondering what he was doing. He wasn't complaining, but he hadn't been expecting this.

Harry undid his pants and pulled the fabric down to expose his cock. Draco gasped at the cooler air, and then again when his boyfriend's warm breath ghosted over him.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. He instead leaned in and licked a long line up his length, base to tip. He teased his soft skin with his tongue to pull pretty moans from his blonde's lips. He teased the slit with his tongue, adding just enough pressure for him to feel a spike of pleasure go up his spine. He slowly took the tip into his mouth and sucked. He gripped Draco's hips to keep him from bucking.

"Harry," the blonde gasped. He tangled his hands in Harry's hair.

Harry slowly lowered his head to take more into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the underside as he moved lower. He eventually had taken him in as much as he could until Draco's tip hit his throat. He hollowed his throat on him and sucked.

Draco tilted his head back against the wall and moaned. He tried to buck his hips into the wet heat surrounding him, but Harry still wouldn't let him.

Harry set the pace. He started off slowly, just barely bobbing his head a little on him. He steadily moved faster. Draco panted harder. Moans would slip out between labored breaths. Harry took him in deep and swallowed. He enjoyed feeling the other's hips and thighs twitch under his hands.

He could tell when his lover was getting close. Draco would get louder and he's writhe a little more against the wall. His grip on Harry's hair would continually tighten as well.

"Harry!" he cried, cumming in the raven's mouth. Harry sucked him dry and licked him clean before pulling back. He fixed the blonde's pants and pulled him down into his lap, holding him close to his chest.

"I do love you, Dray," Harry said softly in his ear. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Draco leaned against his chest. Even though he was sated sexually, he still wasn't happy with the circumstances.

**Hi guys ^w^ I just want to say thanks to everyone who favorite/followed this story. The plan is to post the next chapters one a day over the next three days, so I hope you all continue to read and enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think **


	3. Regret

Harry stalked down the halls. He was confused, and furious. He was beyond mad and it seemed like everyone could tell. Especially one person in particular. He had seen the look of surprise and the start of worry cross the blonde haired boy's face when he entered the Great Hall late. Harry thought that the other should be worried. What the hell was he thinking!?

It was late, and almost everyone had gone back to their dorms by now. Harry was following the blonde from a decent ways away. He wasn't saying anything, just watching. Well, maybe glaring was more precise.

Eventually, Draco stopped. "What do you want, Potter?"

The tone of the other's voice on made Harry all that more mad. "I think you know what I want," he said as levelly as possible.

Draco hadn't turned towards him, blatantly refusing to look at him.

"Draco," Harry snapped, his voice authorative.

Draco flinched. His shoulders were hunched and his fists were clenched. "You should have just gone home."

Harry growled. "You broke my nose!"

"You were spying on us!" he shouted back, still not turning to look at him.

"I was worried about you!" He took a step towards him. "I hadn't heard from you all summer and you avoided me on the platform. I thought something was wrong."

The closer he got to the blonde, the more he could see him shaking. "Draco," he said softly as he got closer. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?" He reached out to touch Draco's shoulder, but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Dra…"

"Don't!"

Harry was shocked. What was wrong with Draco and why wouldn't he talk to him? He knew that things were stressful at home for the blonde, but he wanted to try and make it easier. Even if it was just at school. He stayed quiet, looking at the back of his boyfriend's head as he waited for him to speak again. Draco was still shaking, and Harry really wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him against him. He was still mad at what had happened on the train, but something was wrong with Draco. He had to find out what that was.

"I don't want this anymore," Draco said quietly.

Something heavy was settling in Harry's heart. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what I said," Draco said, straightening his shoulders and lifting his head. He still had his back to Harry, and he wanted to keep it that way. "Goodbye, Harry." He ran off.

"Draco! Wait!"

The blonde didn't stop. If Harry had seen his face, he would have seen the tears streaking down the pale cheeks.

Everything made sense in the astronomy tower at the end of that year. Draco had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. The blonde knew how much the Headmaster meant to Harry. He had chosen to distance himself in hopes to not hurt him. Obviously, that didn't work out as he had hoped.

Something he didn't know was that Harry understood. Underneath the grief of losing his teacher, he knew that he didn't blame his dragon.

**Okay, this is a little on the sadder end….**

**So, I was writing out the fourth part and decided to make this a five chapter thing instead of four. I don't know, I just thought it worked out better like that, at least in my head it does. Thanks to everyone who favorite/followed this story.**


	4. Reunited

Things had quieted down a little as the sun started to set. There was still a lot to do to rebuild everything. Hogwarts needed a lot of work, and of course there were still a lot of people in mourning, and some others that still have yet to be informed of their child dying in the war. Kingsley had said that he would handle all of that. Harry had enough to worry about with his own grieving.

He was walking outside, looking around. He had hoped to see a particular person. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see them again after everything that had happened at the end of his fight with Voldemort. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he kicked a piece of rubble ahead of him. He was alone. Ron and Hermoine were still inside with the other Weasleys.

He sighed, glancing out across the school grounds, the light starting to fade. He was about to turn back to go inside and be around people again when something caught his eye. He turned his head back and locked with a tired grey pair. He couldn't help the relieved smile that spread over his face as he ran towards him.

Draco met him halfway, wrapping his arms around his neck and hanging onto him as Harry picked him up off the ground as he hugged him tight against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said softly against the blonde's neck.

Draco was too happy to see the man he loved alive and in one piece to even reply passed tightening his grip on him. This year had been HELL. After the events of last year, neither of them had spoken or written a word to each other. It wasn't very surprising, honestly, but they had both thought that the other hated them now. Draco certainly did. Even though he had tried to protect Harry last year, he knew he had only hurt him. He had been sure that Harry wanted nothing to do with him.

He wasn't even entirely sure why he had come back. His mother was still on edge and hadn't wanted him out of her sight. He had convinced her he would be alright and had gone right back to Hogwarts, hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry. He just needed to see him. Even if it was for a second.

"I was so worried about you," Harry said.

Draco sniffled softly. He nuzzled against Harry's neck. "You scared me," he said in a shaky whisper. "I thought you were dead."

Harry kissed his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

They held each other until Draco calmed down enough to loosen his grip on him. He slowly pulled back a little and wiped his eyes. "I can't stay for long," he said quietly.

"I figured," Harry said. He tilted Draco's head up to look at him and kissed him softly. "Write me when you get the chance."

It wasn't a request. Harry wasn't going to lose the blonde again. He knew the Lucius was a lost cause, but Draco could be helped, especially if he was with Harry. If he still wanted to be, and he was sure that he did since Draco was still gripping his shirt.

Draco nodded. "I will," he said.

Harry pulled him close. "Once everything settles, I want you to come live with me."

Draco looked at him a little in surprise. "Harry, are you sure?"

He nodded. "You and your mother, if she wants. I just want to be close to you again. All the time now. No more sneaking around. The danger's over."

Draco pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Harry."

Harry set their foreheads together. "I love you, too, Draco."

**Second to last chapter : ) this one is a little short, but the next one should be a little longer and will be posted tomorrow.**


	5. Relaxed

**19 Years Later**

Harry sighed softly as they walked into their home, his fingers tangled with Draco's. They had just come home from seeing Teddy off for his next year of Hogwarts. Harry seriously believed that that kid was growing up way to fast. He was actually starting to feel old himself. It was a really weird feeling.

Things had slowly evened out after the war. After all the Death Eater trials were over and done with, Draco moved in with Harry. It was one hell of a shocker to everyone when Harry went up to the blonde after Lucius's trial and wrapped his arms around him. It was an equal shocker when Draco didn't hex his head off and returned the hug instead.

It had taken Ron and a few of the other Weasleys a while to understand. Especially Ginny. She had thought Harry was in love with her, despite the fact that he had told her otherwise about a thousand times. Hermoine had accepted it pretty easily. She had been worried about Harry's mental state after things were finished, and so she was just happy that he was happy.

The Prophet had a field day, but with Kingsley's help, they managed to keep it somewhat under control. Harry was glad for that. He really was tired of seeing his face on the front page. The lies never helped either.

Narcissa was surprised, but she didn't seem to mind. She had pulled Draco aside while Harry was dealing with Ron's initial reaction and talked with him for a good while. When they rejoined the group, she offered Harry a smile and a hand to shake. She still visited on occasion, but mostly lives in France on a property that was the Malfoy's that Harry had helped get back for them once their assets had been frozen. Draco had stayed with Harry.

Andromeda had been unsure, but since Harry was Teddy's godfather, and she trusted him, she eventually got used to having Draco around. As she got older, Harry offered to take Teddy in permanently, and the little boy moved in with them as well. It had been something to get used to, but now they wouldn't have it any other way. They both loved their boy. Despite the fact that he was growing way too fast.

He flopped onto the couch, pulling Draco into his lap. Draco laughed softly. "You cannot be tired, Potter," he said fondly. "You almost made us miss the train with your sleeping in."

"What?" he asked, smiling. "It's not often I get a day off and I was awake for most of the night." He sent him a sultry smirk which he was rewarded with a small blush.

Draco shook his head. "Whatever." He settled with his head against his chest.

"You loved it," Harry purred into his ear. Draco shuddered. His grip on Harry's shirt tightened a fraction. "You know, since Teddy's back in school, we have a lot more free time to ourselves." He ran a hand over Draco's thigh.

Draco tilted his head towards him. "We'll see about that, Mr. Auror." He smiled.

Harry hummed, grabbing Draco's hips and pushing him down onto the couch under him. "Watch it, Malfoy," he purred. "Resist and I might have to get…forceful."

Draco quietly moaned. "Resist? Me? Never."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah right."

He leaned over him and kissed him. Draco opened his mouth to him and let Harry's tongue push into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together in and out of their mouths until they were left breathless. Harry moved to Draco's pale neck as the blonde tried to catch his breath. He licked and nipped and sucked, making sure there would be plenty of marks over his skin.

He pushed Draco's shirt off and tossed it aside. His mouth then attached to his chest, licking and teasing until he got to a rosy nipple. He attached his lips over it and sucked hard. Draco arched and moaned. His hands tangled in Harry's hair and tugged. Harry didn't stop until both nipples had been thoroughly abused and were standing erect.

Draco arched up against him, grinding their hips together. "Harry~" he panted softly.

Harry looked up at him and kissed him again. "Let's go up to the room." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms securely around him as the brunette apparated them upstairs on to their bed.

Their lips were connected again once Draco's back hit the sheets. They ground together hard until the friction became too much. Draco nearly tore off his lover's clothes until they were both naked. He moaned loudly as their hard lengths were ground together.

"Gods, Harry!"

Harry bit his neck. He lubed up his fingers with a wordless spell and pressed two into the blonde. Normally, Draco would be tighter, but Harry had kept them up most of the night, so he was still relatively loose. At least looser than normal.

Draco tilted his head back against the pillows as he was fingered. He gasped and moaned each time Harry teased him by barely grazing over his sweet spot. He tightly gripped the raven's shoulders as he pushed down against fingers.

"Damn it…Potter," he panted. "E-Enough teasing!"

Harry smirked and removed his fingers. He gripped his hips and pulled him into his lap. He pressed into him slowly, teasing.

Draco gasped softly and dug his nails into Harry's shoulder. The burning feeling of being stretched felt amazing. Both of them moaned deeply as Harry sheathed completely inside of him.

"Merlin, Draco," he panted. "You feel….so good." He pushed his hips against him, pulling another sharp gasp.

"H-Harry…Move," he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He gripped his hips tightly and started thrusting in hard and fast. Just how they both liked it. His lover's noises only fueled his movements to make him scream. He loved hearing how ragged Draco's voice could be the next morning after a few rounds.

Draco pulled him down flushed against his body. Their chests rubbed together with each movement and his own length was caught between them, creating delicious friction.

"A-Ah!" Draco moaned loudly. "Harry!"

Harry groaned in his ear and bit at his neck. He sucked hard on a soft spot on his skin, growling as his dragon's nails scratched down his back.

"Fuck, Dragon," he panted against his skin. "So good…~" He pushed his hand between them and gripped his lover's length. He stroked him hard and fast, matching the pace of his hips. "I can…ngh…feel you ti..mm..tightening," he groaned.

Draco panted and moaned loudly, not able to put together a coherent sentence. It all felt so amazing. The heat was starting to tighten in his belly as he felt release getting closer and closer. He blearily blinked hazy grey eyes up at his lover. He watched as the muscles in his shoulders and chest flexed under his skin. He could feel the muscles in his back working as well. He loved how built Harry was.

"Ha-Har-ry…." He panted. "I'm ge-getting c-close…"

Harry kissed him, hot and breathless. "Cum for me, baby."

"Harry!" he just about screamed as his back arched hard off the bed. His body tightened as he came hard over their stomachs and chests.

Harry growled again as his lover's body clamped down on his cock. "Sh-Shit… Draco!" He thrust in as deep as possible before releasing inside of him, filling him to the brim.

It took a few minutes for their minds to piece back together. Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder as they caught their breath, still hanging onto each other. He nuzzled the pale neck and kissed his skin softly. He pulled back just enough to look at him. He smiled at how out of it Draco looked as he came down from his orgasm.

He kissed him lovingly. Draco eventually responded, cupping his face in his palms. He groaned when Harry's flaccid length slipped out of him.

"God I love you," he said breathlessly.

Harry chuckled. "I would hope so." He kissed his head and shifted to lie next to him. They ended up with Harry spooning Draco with the blonde's back to his chest. He set his head against his and happily breathed in his scent.

Draco leaned back into his warmth as he felt sleep pull at him. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. Harry tangled their fingers of their left hands together, squeezing as he started to fall asleep as well.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered before he fell asleep. Silver and gold bands on their ring fingers glinted in the fading light coming through the window.

**There we go : ) the final chapter that wraps everything up. Since I don't agree with the epilogue in the book(since I really am not a fan of Ginny….), I just made my own ^ ^ Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
